The Orange Bow
by Kyder544
Summary: At the end of Summer Belongs to You, we see a song and thats it. What if Phineas tries to tell his feelings? But What if Phineas becomes who he likes? Amazing Summary I know, enjoy. Orange Bow is the title, just saying.
1. Interrupted, THUMP!

Hi People, this is my first ever fanfiction. So cut me some slack. This takes place in the present day of the show. So hope you enjoy.

Party (Phineas and Ferb summer belongs to you)

As the party concluded one thing was clear: Phineas was getting more and more tight as the party went on. He did not know why at first, but, as the party went on, one thing was clear. Phineas had made a mistake. On the island, in the beginning, and in Paris. He had not notice Isabella singing, her voice when she was talking about going to Paris, and did not notice her singing a beautiful song. Then he saw pink shoes walking out of the gate. He quickly sprinted up to a stressed girl with a nice pink dress.

"Isabella wait!" was what Phineas could get out.

A cute girl turned around to see a sad Phineas.

"Oh hey Phineas, what's wrong." Isabella sadly said.

"Me, I am sorry." Phineas sighed.

"I do not understand, what are you talking about."

"Everything, Paris and the Island more specifically."

"Oh that was noth…"

"NO, it was. I should have noticed you and told you how I felt."

"Phineas what are you talking ab…"

"Isabella come back home, you are up way to late!" Vivian (Isabella's mother) had angrily yelled from her window.

Phineas woke this morning a little later than he had expected, thinking of hug and holding hands with the cutest girl in Danville. His heart started to beat faster than usual. He took notice and started breathing heavy.

"Why do I feel like this, It's almost like what Ferb told me about once, lo…"

"Phin?" A teenager with orange hair, a red tee-shirt, white skirt and with white shoes, opened the door.

"JEEZ YOU SCARED ME." His heart was now on fire probably beating tripled the amount of a normal person. I have to act as normal as possible and let no one know about his feelings for her, he thought, starting to blush and get hearts in his eyes.

Then his hand was grabbed out of nowhere and was dragged to Candace's room. His body was now like a ragdoll, just dragging on the floor without resisting. He was then put on Candace's bed. Candace kindly gave Phineas a pilow.

"Thanks Candy." Phineas said hoping that Candace would pick it up.

"Candy… I like it, you call me that if you want." She said, grinning.

"Anytime sis', hey, where is Isabella?"

Scene cuts to Isabella putting a phadorpha on and walking over to Phineas and Ferb's house.

"Why do you want her?" Candace asked me, even though she knew the answer. But I answered anyways, saying the exact words she thought, "I need to talk to her!" I exclaimed, "But before that, is there any food I could have."

Candace replied, "Yes, yes there is. There is some pancakes for breakfest and a sanwhich for lunch, so I geuss you are o…."

I jumped out of bed and sprinted to the stairs and fridge.

Ff." Candace finished before hearing a THUMP.

She now ran down the stairs to discover something that made her cry. Something that made her forget about busting her brothers even though her Mom, Linda, and father, Lawrence, were on a fourteen day vacation, since they left early and felt bad. A Phineas and Isabella passed out on the ground with small bumps on their foreheads. A, then, British green haired boy and a tough guy holding his nerd, a indian kid.

"Wh-what happen-ned." A stuttering Ferb stated looking as somber as ever.

"Umm if this is a 'joke' as you like to call it, then stop it." Baljeet commented looking down, at the blood and the two hands, as close as ever.

"Surprisingly, I agree with you nerd. Girly, Dinner Bell. Please wake up!" Buford cried.

Then something amazing happened. An ecstatic hand twitched. Isabella woke up!

(Isabella's POV)

When I woke up I saw Ferb and Candas near me. Surprisingly the first one to talk was Ferb. I was still trying to comprehend what happened when he said:

"Isabella, are you O.K."

"What happened, where is Phineas."

"Well, he is in our bedroom, I advise you don't go in." Ferb repiled.

"I don't understand, why can't I?" I questioned. The only thing that had happened was we clocked heads. Wait, how long was I out for?

"Ferb, how long have I been out for."

"Well it's 6:00 p.m. and everyone's back at their house, so around 8-9 hours." Candas surprisingly spoke, "Isabella, although, Ferb told you to not go in, I advise you at least try to. You have to see."

"Well if you say so," I replied.

I took a few steps to the stairs and started at my first step until I heard a loud cry. Ferb and Candas just shook their heads up, as if they were telling me to keep going. Eventually I made it up the stairs and went to their door and knocked.

"Phineas, are you alright?" I questioned. I then heard a door being unlocked and suddenly was pulled in. I saw Phineas in a mask and halloween costume, as if trying to hide something. Then, Phineas, who was now a bit smaller than me, locked the door and shut it. I then saw Phineas write down a message and showed it up to me.

"PleAse dO NoT teLL aNyoNe aBouT iT." I looked at Phineas confused and nodded my head.

Phineas then removed the Halloween costume from a year ago to reveal his secret that I only knew about since the message was so vague.

I saw a Phineas without a triangle head. Instead I saw a girl with a stripped orange and white shirt that was very big, blue shorts that were too big and falling of her. I then saw shoes that looked too big to fit this grils structured. The only thing was that this girlwas holding her shirt, as if there was a hole or tear in her shirt. But what suprised me the most was her hair was just like mine. Long and stright to her shoulders. The color. Orange. I blinked to see tear gathering up in my eyes.

"Phineas?" I said starting to now cry.

"Isabella?" Phineas questioned with him now covering his mouth leaving the whole to expose himself a bit. I noticed this when he started to glow red, like he was embarrassed, something he never was.

He started to say something but then only replied with a, "nevermind, I guess this is now me, I cannot hide any longer, my voice is too high."

"What were you going to say?" I questioned.

"Nothing, nothing." She said now blushing. Does she have feelings for me now that Phineas was a girl? I hope.

"Candace and Ferb don't know about this change, they just think I don't want to talk to them. Speak of the devil," she said as she hear footsteps coming up the stairs. "Well open the door, I guess."

She then proceeded to open the door.


	2. Becoming Her?

(Candas POV)

As the door seemed to magically open, unexpectedly. Not getting yelled at by Phineas was definitely a change in my pace. I then noticed a familiar face in Isabella who had a stained face but a happy face? Now I'm confused until I heard a feminine voice that sounded familiar to my blood related brother.

"Hey?" The feminine voice started to say. None of eles except Isabella saw who this person was, since she was the only there. Now come to mention, where did the pink bow girl go? My question was quickly heard and answer as I heard a Click sound from behind me. Locked in.

Since it had been a few seconds with no reply, I thought, hey maybe someone should speak up.

"Hello, who are you and why is, I mean was, Isabella crying?" I catechized.

Suddenly I got an odd response from this familiar high pitched voice.

"First off," this voice angirly started, "Isabella is Ferb here?"

"Yes, yes he is. Wait nevermind. He is out and he kindly locked the door." Isabella responded.

"Whats going on here." I nervously stated, now feeling a chill down my back. My facial expression was getting red as sweat started to appear from my head. Why is Isabella perfectly fine with this? Why is Ferb not allowed in here? Am I getting kidnapped?

"Second, No I'm NOT going to kidnap you, Candas." A familiar voiced mentioned. Could he read my mind? I started to question my mind and why I decided it was a good idea to come up here. Wait. How does she know my name.

"Thirdly, I will answer your second question first: She saw me." A now broken voice said.

"Look I'm sorry but, I just did not expect that!" Isabella consulded.

"Understandable." The voice shot back. Now I think my mind was starting to understand who this was. Then I suddenly heard something weird.

"And lastly, I a-aa m-m WAIT ISABELLA COME HERE SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH THIS!" The person yelled. Quickly Isabella ran over to the telephone box in the corner of _their_ bed. Then a thought hit me, why is there tons of weird machinery and storage boxes on the ground. WAS SOMEONE IN THE TELEPHONE BOX?

"OH NO. Your on your period!" the lady screched.

"Wait what's a period, Isabella, Im only nine and a half, I think."

"Isabella what is going on?" I asked now confused on the situation.

"Explain." Isabella looked down in the telephone box.

"First get those things you use for them Candas, since you and Isabella probably go through them a lot." This voice started, "Isabella get me some of your clothes."

"NO, your telling me who you are!" I scowled

"Isabella I think this Mattress salesman crazy, just think about, yesterday, going to twenty different countries in under forty hours, having the time of our lives, the party, and then well THIS!" Something sounded familiar in that sentences, _Was it like when you see your teacher at the grocery store weird or like when someone you've known for a longtime starts wearing cowboy hat weird? Car salesman crazy or Mattress salesman crazy?_

Yesterday Phineas was at that party, he said all of thoughs lines, we traveled around the world for 40 hours, we had a party after that was so much fun. Could it be?

"Phi-phineas? Is that you?" I stumbled on my words.

"Well, kind of," Phineas replied and walked out off the telephone box to only see a partially naked girl with small but noticeable mounds, a torn up tee-shirt from the heat of her body. Phineas' underwear was showing with a obvious red at the bottom of it. His (or rather her) shoes were still on and still blue.

"Oh my goodness, I am sorry, I know what your experiencing, me and Isabella will be at your side, I don't know however if you should tell our step-bro. I think he would cry rather than help." I shrieked, surprised that somehow and invention that I could bust him for did this. Then this girl version of my brother dropped to his… wait, his or her, I'll say her. Anyways she dropped to the ground with her knees on the ground and hands together and asked me.

"Are you going to tell Mom? Who am I saying…" Phineas asked.

"Phin-"

"Of course you are, you just always want to-"

"PHINEAS."

The house fell into silence, literally. We heard a pin being dropped on the ground.

"Bust us." Phineas finished. Now in tears, I'm guessing this is more serious than I thought. A regular Phineas would never start crying just like that. I think Isabella thought the same thing saying:

"Oh no, Phineas you never cry, like literally never, even on the island when you pretty much gave up. You did not cry, instead you just stared into sunset. Until, I told you to not. Candace are you thinking what I am."

"That he is getting what we go through, than yes."

Phineas looked at us confused, but shrugged it off while continuing to cry. Finally he spoke saying, "Its not like I wanted to cry, Its just my body wanted to. Guys? What is wrong with me?" a now in hysterically crying Phineas, dolefully spoke.

"That is not important at the moment," Isabella spoke, "I will tell you later Phin, right now, Candace get the you know whats. And Phineas we need a new name for you."

"But my name is fine."

"Well if would be weird if I called you Phineas and you were a girl, people would find out."

"Makes sense!" Phineas yelled. As I heard that, I walked out of the room to get the tampons.

*Isabella POV*

Wow? I do not know how to describe this new Phineas. She is well, different but in a good way. Not like your teacher wearing pink pajama pants everyday but then switching to blue. Good in a way that your mean teachers start acting kinder. I know a joke from yesterday, but it was just too funny! Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. Focus Isabella. You need a new name for Phineas. And clothing. I saw Phineas' tears popping up again as she sat down on her bed. I gave her a few minutes alone to get the clothing. I wanted to get her something orange and girly like me. I feel like she would like that. But when I came back to her and Ferb's room. Phineas was pouring out all of his probably locked emotions, quickly I ran in (and no I did not drop everything, geese why are people doing idioms today) and dropped everything I had. Phineas quickly stopped crying and just looked at me.

"Oh h-hey Isabel-lla." She looked at me with her now dark blue eyes instead of light blue. Instead of complementing her, I looked at her more carefully. Her head was a bit more expanded in the sides and the top of her head was flat with short hair coming out. In her hand was now a bow she made. Not orange. Not green. Not purple. But, pink.

"This is not right Phineas!" I yelled, "You are not supposed to like pink, you like orange!" I said, holding out here orange, fireside girls bow, an orange tee shirt, a few bras and underwear, and blue skirt. Phineas took a glance at it and just said:

"Yeah it is alright."

"PHINEAS what is on your mind, you don't uhhhhh!" Isabella said.

"ISABELLA I DON'T KNOW, OK!" Phineas was pissed now, and I did not know why. But as Phineas was continuing his rant, I noticed something. Her hair was growing and her pitch was getting higher.

"Phin, look at your hair a-and your v-voice, it's like…"

"Yours…" Phineas spoke, finishing my sentence. Awww he's finishing my sentence. But just as I was happy with hearts in my eyes, Phineas ran out of the room with skinny legs like mine. Just then Candace came in.

"Ok Phinn- hey where did she go." Candace stated, looking around. I could bet ya like $30 Candace was thinking. Where did he go? Did he run away? Where is Jeremy? So can I have my thirty dollars. Anyways, an I idea popped in my mind. What if he went to "Ferb."

"Ferb. What do you mean Ferb. Thinking. Thinking. Oh got it, she WENT to Ferb. Nice job Isabella." Candace congratulated me.

"Thanks but that's not the point.

*No one POV*

Phineas ran and ran to the kitchen to meet his best friend, he meant step brother, why was Phineas thinking like this? Well, Ferb must now.

"FERB, FERB, FER- oh sorry, Hi Ferb." Phineas said, glanicing over to the kitchen table, to see a shocked boy in a chair, eating Fruity Rainbow Snacks?

"Phin is that you? Why is your head transforming into a semi-oval, and your hands and feet are like…"

"Isabellas? Yeah, I know. Listen you need to get our project that shows someones soul."

Ferb was gone at Isabellas, hurrying upstairs.


	3. Soul Show-er

As Ferb go up the stairs, he noticed Isabella crying in their room. Candace was right there trying to comfort her. Even though Ferb wished he could go to comfort Isabella as well, he had to run off to get their soul shower. Even though Ferb was in a hurry he had to say to Isabella, "Everything will be O.K." and he put up his thumb up for his approval. Isabella smiled and walked down with him. Candace at Isabella's side with the tampons in her pocket. As they were walking down stairs, they heard someone yelling, but, also, saying catchphrases. Isabella's catchphrases. Ferb quickly ran downstairs and found Phineas.

"Heyy Ferb, Watcha do… NO STOP IT!" Phineas yelled at the top of his lungs. Isabella and Candace had now started pounding each foot on the stairs as fast as they could.

"Phineas, Phineas it's okay, I'm here, Canadaces' here, and Ferb is here. Come here Phin."

Phineas walked toward Isabella now changing more. His head was now like Isabellas' and his hear color was now changing. His legs were now skinnier and his arms were too.

"Ferb do it." Phineas yelled. Ferb looked at him and thought that it was his que and started scanning. The results were immediate. 90% Physical Features, 70% Mind, and 65% Bonestructre was all pink. The rest were orange. Phineas was almost Isabella. Ferb quickly thought of something and decided to ask Phineas it.

"Do you know what you want to do today?"

"No, wait yes, no, no I have no idea." Phineas responded

"Isabella come with me, I need you to help me build something."

"Ok? What?" She shrugged and then was quickly pulled into the garage by a purple pants boy.

"So," Ferb started to say while locking the door, "We are going to build a soul transporter, to put all of your soul in Phineas back to you. But…"

"But what?"

"But, he is going to be out for an hour, you however will wake up at the same time, just to make sure the transformation goes smoothly. Thats Ok with you right?" Ferb explained. Isabella looked at him with emotions in her face. Quickly, she then looked back up to think for a second; What if Phineas becomes me, I have to save her or what's left of him, and last night we did not get to talk about, somethings. Then without a further a due, she told Ferb:

"Yes, but I want to see Phineas first. We kinda have to talk about some, stuff."

"Fair move, fair move." Ferb responded as we finally got to work on it.

(Candas POV)

Ferb, who had more lines than ever today, had left me charge with the soul shower. In charge, thats funny. I still cannot believe how despretate I am to bust my two inventor brothers. I mean, the try to have fun, and I am the one who wants to destroy. That is just sad. I then burst into tears. Why should I do this to them? I should be the one encourging and wanting it to happen but instead, Im disproving it. Thats it, when Phineas becomes Phineas again, I will tell him this.

But just as I was finishing my internal conversation, a familiar voice came.

"Hey Candas, whatcha cryin about?" I looked up to see one of my best friends, Isabella. Except Isabella was also crying. Wait, Isabella went with Ferb, this was "Phineas?"

"Bingo! I cannot help it, my mind its - its - getting cloudier about this house, but its expanding on, you." Well, that was a bit obvious because me and Isabella spent alot more time together than you think. Me and her were besties.

"But what you won't believe, what I believe, Candas. She has feelings for me." I mently faced palmed. "Everytime she wanted to be with Phineas or, well, me, I always rejected her. I am oblivious, I geuss, or atleast more than I think. So that is why I need your help. Once I hopefully change back, I want you to write down everything I say, O.K.?

WoW I was astonished. He was admitting his feelings towards Isabella. But more shockingly he found out. Since I was a true supporter of Isaeas, no no no Phinbella (hope that becomes something big and their shipping name in the future) I needed to let this happen. So I got the pen and got my pad.

I started to write.


	4. Confession Confortable

As I layed down the pencil, I took a final look out at it. Pretty sure I got everything, I gave it to Isabel- I mean Phineas and he looked at it before asking me to give him his pencil and wrote down some things I presumed I did not write. Then we got a call from Ferb in the garage with the real Isabella. I answered the call, and put it on speaker.

"Hello, we are ready to go, get Phineas." Ferb said.

"Ok, expect us in the garage in a few minutes, bye." I said looking at Phineas. I then hit the red phone button, ending the call and looked at Phineas. I decided to use the Soul see-er and saw hope going away. 98, 97, 92. It was almost done. I quickly grabbed Phineas' hand and took him into the garage. There was no way I could pretty much kill my brother, even if he was a brat, and really bustable. As we made it to the garage, I told Ferb the results.

"Well, we better get him in quickly." he said, while putting Phineas in the other side. Then, Ferb started the machine up. "Ok so, I was told by Isabella, that me and you have to wait until the machine is done and once I get the OK from Isabella."

"Ferb, how long do you think it will take for this contraption to finish?"

"Only an hour, probably 2 depending on how long Isabella wants to talk with Phineas." Well, this is going to be a long day. I decided to take a nap because, I was not going to wait an hour or too. So with that me and Ferb walked out of the room. What we did not know however was that this machine was… odd.

*********2 Hours Later*********** (Isabella POV)

I woke up to hear crying. I guess the process was finally over and Phineas was normal again, I hope. I got out of the chamber and looked around the garage to see if anyone was in sight. No one here. Perfect. I then went directly towards Phineas' chamber only to hear some sniffles and a bit of sobbing. What happened?

"Phineas, are you alright?" I said my voice sounding as normal as ever. That's good, I did not want to swap into a boy, that just be weird on so many different levels. Well of course unless I swapped into Phineas. I went to open the capsle only to hear his voice call out:

"No, stop. Isabella please." His voice sounding pleasing. Now, I was terribly confused. Why would Phineas Flynn-Fletcher be not wanting anyone to enter? It just does not make any sense to me. He would never ask for this much privacy unless he went to use the bathroom, shower, or put on pajamas/ clothing items. I needed to know what was wrong.

"Why, Phineas? Why don't you want me to come in? The only reasons I decided to this was because I wanted to talk to you about some things and, to get the real Phineas back. So I ask you again Flynn, why?" Wow that was oddly descriptive, and kind of not out of character. My thoughts were then caught off by surprise.

"We can talk, I just, I-I just, just don't come inm got it Shapiro?" A, for some reason. Mad Phineas yelled. I had a feeling Ferb and Candas would now proboly be making there way to the garage, so I decided to lock the doors and barricade the garage door. Then in a matter of seconds, he started to just cry. Ok now something was up. Phineas Flynn crying, showing emotions, no freaking way. But seeing, no, no, hearing him like this was breaking my heart. I had to concole him, or at least cheer him up.

"Hey hey, Phineas it's okay, I locked up the doors, everything will be fine, O.K.? Now, I know this is a very, and I mean very strange time to talk about things, judging by the past events right now-"

"-and what's happening now to me." a crying Phineas said.

"What do you mean." I asked with a serious tone, present in my voice.

"We will talk about it later, continue, please." Phineas responded.

"Ummm, sure, I wanted to ask you Phineas, what were you going to say yesterday. You know, when I was walking out of the backyard, and stuff?" I asked. I needed to know the truth. Does he like me?

"You want the truth?"

"No, thats not what I asked you to tell me."

"Isabella, ughhh, I'm not as oblivious as you think. I know you want to talk about well feelings about each other, but, I-I"

"What Phineas?"

"I need to ask you something very important, something that might change our relationship, not only as friends, but, as just knowing each other, are you fine with the question, I am about to ask you?"

"Of course Phineas, just spit it out."

"Well, of course I will, Are you fine with dating other girls?" My mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry, but, what did you just say?"

"I knew, it I knew it, you would hate me because I admitted who I am now and its only because of that. Even though, I am more comfortable and like it this way, without becoming you. You probably dislike me only because me and you would be socially unexceptable."

"Wh-what do you mean Phin, I like you because of your personality."

"Isabella, just look away for a moment please."

"*Sigh* ok Phineas." I said turning my back to hear footsteps and the door to the living room open. In my mind thoughts were racing. What does he mean I hate him, he is more comfortable, we would be socially unexceptable, and if I was fine I was a lesbian? I would never hate him. Why is he acting so strange. Just then, I heard foot steps coming back and the door to the garage close. I waited a few seconds before hearing,

"Umm, open your eyes." A nervous voice said. I opened my eyes to see Phineas with the soul show-er in his hands, the orange dress I made for him when he was me, blue skirt, 30ddd breast size, and a non triangle head instead a now oval shaped head and a braided orange hair ponytail, and a pretty medium sized butt, and looked like the age of 13. Dont ask me how I know okay.

"New name?"

"New name."

Kyder: Well that was a weird episode of this 'series'?

Isabella: I know right, Phineas is well different.

Phineas: Yeah I know. And umm next part, Ill elaborate more on this.

Isabella: Umm K.

Phineas: She does not own Phineas and Ferb series

Kyder: However I do own some characters Ill introduce


	5. I Need To See P

Now this was peculiar, me and Phineas were at the time we were both only a few days away from turning 10, not thirteen. As well as that, Phineas was well, not a girl. Since I had the job before to come up with his new name, I had already decided on one.

"How about, Lilly?" I asked. Even though I did want his name to start with an P, I thought that hey, people would get suspicious super quickly, so I decided to switch it up.

"Sorry, but can I suggest something?" Phineas replied.

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"How about Lyla, eh?" Phineas said. Did this somehow mess with Phineas' brain to cause him to switch nationalities? Or accents? The machine was supposed to only change him into what he was and not an entirely different person. Was Phineas supposed to be a 7th grader and a girl, instead of a 5th grader? And even for more a girl? Phineas did say he was always more comfortable like this.

"Yeah that sounds nice, but, Phi- I mean Lyla, why are you, now like this?"

"Well, what did Ferb say the machine did?"

"He said something like the machine was supposed to transport all of the soul pieces inside of you that were mine into me again. Do you think it malfunction?" I heard a sigh come out of her after I asked the question.

"Sorry, but the machine did not malfunction. You can ask Candas, to call Mom, but Yeah, I was always meant to be a girl, then something screwed up and delayed my process of birth for a pretty while like 3 years, thus causing me to be born in the summer, instead of winter, when we were in Canada. I geuss that explains the Canadian accent, eh?"As she said malfunction, the soul shower, showed, jeez say that 10x fast, anyways, it showed that everything was 100% but instead of orange, it was now grey. Well, even though she was now very different, I cannot deny, that I still have feelings for her. She's still Phineas just older, a favorite of the color grey and not orange, and Canadian.

"Well, how are we going to tell Ferb and Candace?" I asked, wondering how he could pull something off.

"I have my ways, just keep Ferb by you and I'll get Candace, eh?" Lyla asked me. I nodded my head as Lyla went into the house. I decided to follow her and go straight to Phineas and Ferb's room. This all was crazy. How would he be comfortable if before he had no idea what to do and was scared and just nervous? HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT A PERIOD WAS! Uhh, maybe his mind was repaired and learned everything a he transformed, I don't know. Well, soon enough me and Phineas parted ways. I went to Phineas and well now Ferb's room. I quickly locked it and closed it. I had things I actually wanted to talk about.

"Uhhhh, Isabella, why did you lock the door?" said the Brit with the book, glancing the door and recognizing his presence. You know he has been working pretty hard on talking a lot more.

"I wanted to talk to you about some stuff privately, I do not know if you'll still like me as a friend, but what happens when for a while you've realised you have had feelings with a person with the same gender?"

"Wait that means you are a -"

"Lesbian, yeah I know, I just realised these feelings, do I admit them or what?"

"Well, first off, I don't care who you like or what gender they are. I still recognize you as one of my closest friends. Of course behind Phin…" Well that's a relief, I thought I lost a close friend for a second, gracias a Dios… "And second, I would just try and send subliminal hints like you were with… wait a second where's Phineas?" A now angry purple pants boy said.

"Sh- he I mean he does not want to see you at this…" Just then a scream could be heard in Candace's room.

"Time."

Ferb then quickly went to his drawer and took out a similar ball to the one that could allow you to…. Pass through walls. He quickly activated and went acrosed the hall to Candace's room to see the screaming.

*Lyla (Phineas) POV*

As I entered Candace's room, one thing was for sure: she had no idea who or what was going to enter this room. Everything I said to Isabella was true, though. I guess whatever happened in the morning I guess made me forget about everything I already knew about the things. And Isabella. I wish she knew I loved her back. Now becoming what I should have been, every single emotion I should or shouldn't have gotten as well as memory that I kept or left went into me and made me a better person, and yes I remember Ferb and Candas verywell. One thing was for sure though.

I had to find P after all of this.

 **Phineas: So how did you like that part, eh?**

 **Kyder54: Umm, could have been better but um Izzy, how did you like it?**

 **Isabella:** _ **They won't accept me, they won't accept me**_ **; I mean strange.**

 **Phineas: I'm still wondering, do you like me even though I changed?**

 **Isabella: Oh Phin, I don't -**

 **Kyder54: NO SPOILERS!**

 **Phineas: hhhope- yo-ou e-enj-joyed?**


End file.
